piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Murder of Carl Swift
The muder of Carl Swift is a super hyper historic and tragic event that happens on November 25th 2016 when a fired Comdey Midnight Of Joy pitty kills Carl by stabbing him with a knife, he then pushes his dead body off a cliff into a river. A footage of a CCTV camera on a house near the cliff shows the transcript. It is so historic even LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, CAL WEATHERS, THE KING AND MATER saw it! The evil pitty's bag was found with the knife as well as two pistols inside it. Footage Will most likely be found by Ruby. Transcript (as taken by CCTV) Evil Comdey pitty: I am sick of Carl Swift. He is sleeping early today, time to kill Carl Swift! (the evil pitty breaks into his house then stabs Carl eight times with a knife and then comes out of the house pushing Carl's dead body out of the house) Evil Comdey pitty: YES! Carl is dead. Time to push him off a cliff. (Evil Comdey pitty pushes him off a cliff) Evil Comdey pitty: And that is the (Dolphin Censor) end of Carl Swift! Bye bye forever go to hell! (he leaves) (30 minutes later) Blue 2016 Ford Mustang: OH MY GOD! I SEE A PURPLE CAR IN A RIVER! HE LOOKS DEAD! DEAD!!! (soon cops come) Police Car: It looks like a purple car. Possibly a retired Comdey stock car looking at the shape of the front. (soon the Carl Swift's body is pulled out on the ground, everybody gasps even the police) Police Car 2: OH MY GOODNESS IT IS CARL SWIFT!!! CARL SWIFT IS DEAD!!!!! OHHHH OH OH OH OH! WE NEED THE ENTIRE PISTON CUP TEAM NOW!!! Police Car 4: HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? Police Car 3: Someone probably pushed him off. We should check the CCTV cameras for any footage (they see the footage) Police Car 2: OH MY GOODNESS! A PITTY PUSHED HIM OFF! HE SAID THAT CARL SWIFT SHOULD GO TO HELL FOREVER!!!! CARL SWIFT HAS BEEN KILLED INSTANTLY!!!! HE IS GONE!!!!!!! Police Car 3: Well The pitty will get arrested! He cant have gone so far!!!! (a day later Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cal Weathers and The King arrive in Australia. Also there are B.J. McCarleod, Lightning's brother Joel McQueen, William Racetrunk, Joakim McQueen who was 14 years old at the time, and James Axler among others like Buzz Spitball and LEROY ZIPPERS!!!!!!!) B.J.: OH MY GOODNESS! I CANT BELIEVE CARL DIED!! William: AND THAT TOO HE WAS KILLED BY A PITTY THAT USED TO BE ON HIS TEAM!!! Leroy: EVIL FREAKING PITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE HE KILL HIS OWN RACER!!!! OK I MEAN FUTURE RACER BUT STILL IT IS BAD!!!!!!!!!! Mater: NOOOO POOR CARL!!! Lightning: I know right Mater! This is so stupid! CAl: How could he kill him? Leroy(bawls): AND THIS IS THE WORST THING SINCE THE DEATH OF ERNIE STALEY!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Police Car 1: So this is his dead body. You can see he oil covered on him and holes in him. Mater: AHHHHHHHHH! THAT IS SO SCARY!!!! Lightning: I know Mater. The holes are where the knife hit him looks like. He has a huge hole in his hood over here. Police Car 4: You guys can go now while we arrest that pitty! William: Good luck. (End of Transcript) Pitty Arrested Pitty: Well I didn't do it. Police: Then who did it? Pitty: Um um Rotor McGrigroty did it. Police: Ha ha ha! I don't even know who that guy even is! Pitty: Uh he is my brother's friend. Plus he hates Carl Swift unlike me. So there you go Rotor McGriroty killed him. Police: You are obviously lying. The CCTV footage clearly showed you doing it. You are now under arrest! Pitty: (Popeye toot) it! Also (Yee) Carl Swift! HE DESERVED DEATH! (the pitty is taken away) Joel: Im so glad he is gone. Lightning: I cant believe he hates Carl Swift so much. B.J: I know! William(sadly): I wish Carl was alive. Joel: Yeah. (End of Transcript)Category:Historic Moments Category:Infamous Moments Category:Tragic Moments